Question: Multiply. $2\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac45$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $1\dfrac35$ (Choice B) B $2\dfrac15$ (Choice C) C $2\dfrac7{20}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{11}{20}$
Explanation: First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac34$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac45$ $ = ~\dfrac{11}4 \times \dfrac45$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{11\times 4}{4 \times5}$ $=\dfrac{ 11 ~ \times \stackrel{1}{\cancel4} }{ \underset{1}{\cancel{4}}\times 5} $ $=\dfrac{11 \times 1}{1 \times 5}$ $=\dfrac{11}{5}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{11}{5}$. We can also write this as $2\dfrac15$.